Through The Crooked Grass (CAS 4)
by CrustyLemon
Summary: The chaos of LMTO leaves the cousins splitting up with Olivia back in Calrope and Liam mayor of Oceanic, and old friend's town. Both end up with mishaps, mistakes, and bad people that's possibly could start a riot. Although they moved on, others stay to keep the flames burning.
1. Chapter 1-Aftermath

**Hey thanks for your support on all the other stories that you've might read. Make sure you read all three stories before reading this one. It's a mashup between the livening and the dead. Note there might be some mature content later in this book, so I might change it to M later on in the sorry. Thank you.**

Chapter One-Aftermath

 **All Characters will be in pov except for some chapters.**

Liam

After all the craziness in Brûlée, it was an empty lonely ghostown. We all left to a new town, Oceanic, the abandoned town that Mayor Curt used to live at after being hospitalized and left in a coma. The remaining people alive had departed to a different town or stayed in the new one. As for Olivia, she went back to Calrope a few days ago. Isabelle and Kicks started to date and got engaged some weeks back. Now I'm the old new mayor of Oceanic, ready for a new life again, no worries, no problems, no Nook.

Olivia

Calrope wasn't the same how I left it almost a year ago in August. It still shared it's gloomy aura and grey depression fragrance. Still it was busy as usual, villagers talking, catching a train to the city, or just living naturally. As a skid down the steps of my beloved town, there in the distance is him-the man I loved and left, but returned to afterwards-Bam. We reunited by a long lasting tender kiss and an embracing hug, which lasted for a thousand years. "Olivia is missed you so much," he tearfully said to me. "I know." We finished our reunion with a kiss and joined our hands together, never letting go.

Soon my friends appeared out of nowhere, like it was magic. Daisy excitingly waving at me, hook handed, and Cookie rolling very quick in her wheelchair like it was a racing car. "Olivia!" Hugs, tears, and kisses was the best recipe for a return in Calrope. A peaceful one.

Margo

My eyes flutter shut when the knocking on my bedroom door surprises me. "Margo," dad spoke," it's time to meet your sister!" I fumbled around in bed trying to block him out. "You know Olivia, a pain in the ass when you're late, so wake up!" The alarm rang seven times.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of Through the Crooked Grass. Sorry it was super short, but I dint want to over do it like last time or under do it or whatever it's called. I just want you to know that the Re-Writes of the Crossing Animals Series( that's what it's called now!) will be updated every one to two weeks. And the PVZ crossover will be uploaded in August. So see you guys next week.**


	2. Chapter 2-Heaven

**This chapter is different from the rest with the addition of Heaven in it. It's sorta the same still but the characters talk a little less than now.**

Chapter Two-Heaven

The garden was beautiful with flora and fauna surrounding the group of people at the white marble table and chairs. The people were the ones that made it to Heaven; Caroline, Dotty, and Chief, all dressed in golden laced slick gowns and each sprouting a pair of fluffy white wings. It was beautiful weather in Heaven, the sun being out in the blue sky, with a few clouds out.

"So, you two wanted to tell me something," asked the pretty Caroline. The other two exchanged looks and mumbled something to each other. Finally Dotty spoke up," We sent O'Hare from hell to Earth." Soon the beautiful day turned cloudy as Caroline was in awe from what she heard. "You what!" "Look," Cheif explained to her," O'Hare died because he wanted to and we died from causes that we can't be blame f..." "That doesn't matter, suicide is a sin! I can't believe you guys did this." Now the clouds turned into a dark grey and rain started to fall onto them as they sat at the table. Both Dotty and Chief were trembling with fear of what could happen to them. Caroline knew they were doomed.

 _a few months ago_

 **Lottie**

It couldn't be! O'Hare's coffin vacant! The love of my life's body stolen from his grave! Laying there peacefully, no harm done, then somebody dug it up and did whatever to do it. Who did this?

Present

 **Liam**

"Wow it sure looks bad today, all this rain," somebody yelled across town. I looked over at Isabelle holding hands with her fiancé, Kicks, looking straight up at the sky. They look frightened like they never seen rain before. Strange

 **Margo**

Now that train has left home with Dad and Mom in the aisle across from me, Olivia is closer to me than ever before. Has she changed? Does she remember me? I remember our cousin Liam, that piece of sexy shit. I don't know why I miss him more than her. She's in the way. Of me and Liam.

 **Yes Margo is attracted to Liam, O'Hare is alive, and the Olivia doesn't talk in this chapter. It's short I know but I'm working on Three stories (not counting this one) so I'll try to keep up. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3-Wind

Chapter Three-Wind

Margo

The wind howled as the train passed by. It's been a whopping 7 hours to travel to this wherever-Olivia lives. "Calrope," I asked mom. "Is that even a real place?" She was asleep like my and both snore like an old man. Lord, how was I supposed to get any sleep from all this noise. Oh great, there's a baby crying two rows down and some douche playing his rock music so loud, literally it would be impossible if my parents didn't wake up. "We are rolling into Ocean Station soon," announced the speaker. Great, more trouble.

Olivia

Where as this was unbelievable. As I was away, they dealt with problems that seemed much worse than mine, especially the girl who posited me and I shot back. Cookie had it rough over the year; being burnt, encountering an old foe, her dad torturing her and leaving her in a wheelchair. I felt so bad for her, but her contagious smile made me feel better.

Day turned to night quickly, and we all left for home. Bam and I went back to his place. We shared a kiss until we unraveled onto the bed where things became stemmed than a piping hot latte. It was great like old times before I left. He was now more into me than ever before like it was the first time he saw me. I enjoyed every last bit until the lights went out and we both slept. Me curled in his presence seemed good enough for a real romantic night.

 _(Phone rings) I answered it. "Hello?" (Female speaks) "Yes is this Olivia?" "Uh...Yeah." "There somebody on the line for you..." (Male speaks) "Hi I'm Theodore Alma Nook, Tom Nook's son. Tomorrow at nine I'll be in Calrope, to avenge him." (Phone call ends)_

Margo

As we make a stop in Ocean, I grab a snack at the food kiosk. The lemon cupcake is topped with a creamy white icing and red sprinkles that stick to it like thumbtacks. I take one bite until somebody shouts out my name. I quickly turn around, spitting out the bite to see my future husband; the handsome devil, golden King. Liam. Olivia can try to stop me, but she'll fail. Like she failed killing Tom Nook...She has no chance beating me to the end. Olivia is dead to me, with a capital D.

 _The wind blows strongly and the rocks pierce my feet as I stumble across the land. Lottie...Its okay...I'm here._

 **O'Hare will make an appearance in the next chapter hopefully. I'm getting ready to publish the rewrite soon and the crossover. Margo was s- oh no more spoilers! You'll find out on the next chapter(Liam)**


	4. Chapter 4-Relatives

**Hallo it's me... Sorry if I'm giving short chapters, this one is surely a long ass one so... Enjoy**.

Chapter Four-Relatives

Bam

Morning seemed longer than usual, which was good. Having more time with Olivia has been the best thing that happened to me in a long time. Not seeing her for a year upsets me more than anything especially when there was a dangerous serial killer on the loose.

But what bothers me more is that phone call. Of course if you're talking to somebody else that isn't near you in the early morning seems suspicious. Olivia wouldn't cheat on me ever and I know that since she ever moved here ten years ago. The young pretty girl I knew to the beautiful woman that I'm in love with. Still I can't help to wonder what it was about.

Liam

The sight of meeting another family member made me have mixed emotions . I mean the last time was Olivia back in August. Her just appearing out of nowhere was similar to this, having bad feelings about it, but it being good in some way.

The second family member was her sister, Margo. She had a similar appearance to her older sister; short, curly, brown hair that grew to her shoulders, glassy hazelnut eyes, and the exception of a quirky personality. Margo smiled deeply as she ran very quickly over, leaving her lemon cupcake in a puddle. Her tar black boots splashed into the yesterday's rain as her spread out to give me the biggest bear hug ever.

"Liam do you know how much I missed you," she said, muffled in my chest. Her parents strolled over, completing the awkward semi family reunion that could last for who knows?

Margo

My cousin's warmth comforted me from the cold train and windy condition. His forest like scent satisfyed me as I buried my face in his chest, making him lose balance. The party was just getting started until my parents showed up. Some party poopers.

"Margo," my dad spoke in his stern voice, "the train is about to leave, we have to go." I literally wanted to murder those pinheads until a brilliant idea lit up. "How about if I take the next train? I really want to catch up with Liam! Please?" The expression on their faces (dumb, blank faced, empty-minded) meant a yes. Finally some time with him can change everything...

O'Hare

the journey is over as I look upon my own grave, open but not empty with the exception of wilting flowers. Lottie.

Olivia

The familiar train pulls into Calrope Station and comes out Theodore carrying a leather suitcase. He slowly opens it to reveal a large olive machine gun, and opens fire on the innocent town, killing per second. I sprint to him to tackle him but he quickly takes me down in my legs. Tears pour into the he grass like the blood of the innocence. He will pay.

 **wow. This is finally getting good. Sorry if O'Hare didn't have a lot of dialogue. He'll have much more in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Girl Part One

Chapter Five- The Girl Part One

Note only O'Hare narrate this paragraph so…

The kindness received by one person can change a mans life. The only girl to put flowers that weren't wild and had the courage to face somebody that she lost is true. True love. I knew it from the start back I knew that she really liked me more than a friend. The way she turn red as I passed by or the way she twirl her hair around her paw and mumble to hide her shyness. Lottie meant everything to me in a way I couldn't express after leaving her; alone in the dark with nobody else to love. Little did she know I had returned, back alive and well enough to get on one knee and propose. Lottie finally will have me forever. In the distance I heard screams and open fire, I sprinted.

Olivia

The terror spread upon Calrope as people raced to safety beyond he entrance. The bullets from Theodore's gun plummeted into the earth, forcing dirt and rock to fly everywhere around the perimeter. Residents fled from the scene, trying not to get theirselves killed. His gun kept firing until like it was a strange miracle, O'Hare, the guy who commuted suicide a year ago, tackled Theodore onto the pavement with the gun releasing the last lead bullet, striking myself into my chest. I fell onto he soft grass with an unbearable pain and red blood leaking from the wound. Then everything got darker and I fell into a daze…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6- The Girl Part Two

The Girl Part Two

Bam

The gunshots fired through the trees, hitting houses and buildings. The man had a spitting image of Tom Nook, which if no racism is put towards it, they could be related. Then on top of him was the resurrected old friend, O'Hare, with the same clothes and appearance from the year before. He was tackling the other man with some accidental random fires in the air. I scanned the area for Olivia until a came across a body laying lifeless on a patch of grass. The red stains from her chest. As fast as I could, I ran over and scooped her up and sprinted to the next town. No stopping, no breaks, no mercy...

Liam

"So this is my place," I told Margo as a opened the door to my new house. Inside it was average, but unique with the 70's egg chairs and modern square ottoman. I walked into the kitchen and Margot trotted behind, looking around the place and giving me the "ooh" and "ahh". "Do you want something to drink?" She grinned into a friendly yes. I poured us both glasses of apple juice and set them on the by standing side table. Heavily, I plopped into the soft lavender couch with Margo by my side. "You know Margo you can take off your coat."

His kind words made me blush and I took off my heavy coat and set it on the lounge chair. Liam was sexy in general with his shirt being tight around his biceps and the jawline that could cut wood. "So Liam, what's it like to be mayor," I asked him. He smiled and just before he said a damn word, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get back to you at that." And he walked off to the door. I felt terrible. For having a one sided relationship to my COUSIN! But I couldn't fix it so...I slipped something.

I took a long sip of the juice, although it tasted funny. Maybe it was expired? Anyway I started to fall asleep when Margo laid her hand on my leg and whispered," I love you."

Rookies. That's what made him slouch like a lifeless doll and made me carry him to his room. I set him on the bed. I finally gave him a kiss, a sweet and quick one. It felt good. I lifted his shirt over his delicate head revealing the sexy toned muscly body he's been hiding under all these shirts. I kissed him from his collarbone to his six pack. Then I slid down his shorts, a bugle appeared through his underwear, and I took that off too. I undressed myself and turned on the camera. "Hey everyone," I spoke to it ," this is xBunnixx showing you how to have sex with your devilishly hot cousin."

Lottie

O'Hare was alive...but I never loved him. O'Hare is like family to me. Sweet, kind, a guy is worth keeping around. Yet, I knew that he loved me from the start and kept it a secret for a long time. That's when I remember the "big ceremony" he talked about, about him proposed . The police found an engagement ring inside the house engraved with my initials on the diamond. He loved me very much, but I loved somebody else. Somebody that died, somebody who didn't have the same feelings for me as I did, somebody who died for all the wrong reasons. That somebody was Digbu


	7. Chapter 7- Types of Love

Chapter Seven- Types of Love

Olivia

Bright white lights and cold metal is all I felt in the hospital. The excessive pale colors and objects made had a headache, like couldn't they choose a different color? My chest hurt so badly as I exhaled each breath, I wond-. Oh. That's right; Theodore. Now I remember the bullet striking my chest so hard and fast, I passed out. Suddenly I'm in a hospital bed with the sun burning my eyes and A/C chilling my blood. Then like a heart attack, Bam was running his hooves? Fingers? Idk though my hair and whispering," Olivia I love you." My body was blushing from head to toe, red all over, and warmness quickly replaced the freezer temperature. Bam was a perfect boyfriend; like he had the hair, horns, the muscles (oooh-more blush) and the sweet pumpkin pie ice cream kindness not every guy had. He was a dream.

Liam

The first thing I remember was laying on the bed, naked, with my naked cousin curling up to me with her |DO NOT READ IF SEXUAL TALKING TRIGGERS YOU| breast pushing against my arm. There was a load of ### ( I'm trying to keep the T) all over my torso and legs, like. Oh. My. God. Margo raped me. The juice, the excessive but commentary "oohs", the sweet talk...the "I love you". Margo is in love with me. And that won't continue. First thing I did was obviously put on some damn clothes and cleaned up the "mess". Next I took my right hand, leveled it near her face, took my left hand, and smacked her in the face. She immediately bolted up, red in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" She had the look of when Isabelle got mad about her lost pen that cost her "too much to pay off for". I immediately responded," No Margo, What the fuck happened!" I crossed my arms and waited until a word came out. Margo was naked, angry, and kind of embarrassed on my bed.

Margo left or in my experience, was kicked out of not just my house, but the town. I contacted her parents and they're coming to pick her up at the Police Station. Booker was literally in awe after I told Margo's dirty crimes. His expression was priceless, but at that time wasn't for a good chuckle. In the end, no Margo, no problems.

Margo

Honestly that was the best sex I've ever had in a very long time. He was asleep, thought his #### game was 10/10. I came after two minutes because he was so hot and hard that literally a girl would die for a second with him. My parents are pissed about me though, and are sending me to Calrope with no exceptions. Which means no Liam, no sex, no happy. And according to Booker, the fat ass policeman, I'm spending a good 10 years in prison back home. What a great weekend.

?

You know how you die after an amount of time, but still survive. No you don't. Because lucky for Olivia, or in this case unlucky, I'm alive. Kicks wanna play the tapes for me? , it brings back good ol' memories.


	8. Chapter 8- Death

Chapter Eight- Death

Okay to all you readers, if you have not read 'The Gay Skunk' by DustyOrange, then please do not read unless spoilers. In the fanfiction gives more information about this chapters and the following. I am warning you do not read this unless you've read 'The Gay Skunk' by DustyOrange. Okay don't say I didn't warn ya.

Note this chapter is focused on Liam and Isabelle.

Two weeks after the previous chapter

Liam

Margo's trial is on Thursday morning and in order to send her off to prison, I need proof of her raping me. Obviously there's none because the "crime scene" objects could be fraud. If only there was something.

November rolled in starting with the cold breeze and falling vibrant leaves. It's already been three months since I've moved to Oceanic, replacing Curt. The office was very old, but still had its good things like more windows and comfy chairs. Looks like Oceanic could be our new leaf.

Isabelle

It's been over a year and Curt has been in the coma I caused. He was like Liam. Kind in all the right places, funny, very sarcastic. I missed him ever since they carried him away to the Starvine Hospital where he still is, untouched. I bet he'd be proud to see somebody running his old town. There was a reason we moved to Douxbee, and it involved somebody you wouldn't expect. Olivia. Olivia has been to Oceanic before, many times, and these times she visited Curt. They were close friends and all...but after he went into that coma, she begged us to leave the town. She didn't mean any harm, yet forcing us got to our heads and we set off to Brûlée. Olivia still doesn't know we moved back and telling her would be he biggest mistake ever. Curt would be happy to see us back, waiting for him.

Thursday

Liam

Today will be interesting. Going to a trial, accusing of your cousin raping you with no evidence, and her being free. That's what I'm expecting, but hoping not to happen. I pray something happens, something.

The trial was at Hazeltov Court, in the perfect city of Applina. The buildings were huge and tall like they touched the clear sky. It was very busy with all the taxi cabs and people rushing to work. Nothing like our town. After about twenty minutes in the train, Hazeltov Court was in view. A white building with several columns vertically in place and three lion statues in the front, giving it a symmetrical figure. The trip was awaiting to start soon.

"Your honor Margo Harris raped me after I was drugged by my juice." The judge clearly didn't believe me because like I said, no evidence. "I'm sorry Mr. Snow, but without proof of her crime, she is clearly not guil-". "WAIT!" Some guy was standing up with his phone over his hand, waving it. He then ran slowly over to the judge and showed her the phone. She pressed on it and," Hey everyone this is xBunnixx..." It was Margo's voice echoing from the phone. If you saw the expression on her face, you'd laugh. She was embarrassed red, mouth wide open, and swearing under her breath. "Well Mr. Snow," the judge spoke," this clearly shows what Miss Harris had done. Ten years of raping a man under drug influence." Her gavel hit three times. It was the best day ever. Margo is gone.

I quickly took the fastest rain back home to tell Isabelle the great news, but I was too late. When I opened the front doors, Isabelle had her head on the table, crying softly with the tears forming a puddle around her arms. "Isabelle", I spoke gently," are you okay?" She sniffed and shook her head a no. "Curt-died in his sleep." He's dead. And I never met him. I remember Isabelle telling me Curt was one of the best people she's ever worked with and couldn't wait to see him again after he'd woken up. "Liam," she whispered silently." You need to know something..." I knew everything about Curt, was there to know? "Curt's last name was-Snow-Curt was your father..."

?

When somebody dies, another takes his place. Don't worry Kicks, all good things come to an end.


	9. Chapter 9- Mine

Chapter Nine- Mine

Notice: Things get dramatic after this chapter.

Isabelle

Thanksgiving is almost here and surprisingly I have nothing to give thanks for. Yes I have a fiancée, and yes I have a great Mayor, and don't make me say it, yes I have a place to live. But ever since Curt died, everything just seemed to fall and come loose. Even worse, I told Liam that he was his father and I never told him. Liam had been inside his house, isolating the outside world from grief. I felt guilty for weeks, even after the funeral, and still I just can't get over it. And I'm to blame. If it weren't for my curdling scream, Curt would've never fell, bumped into the shelf, knock the trophy, get hit, and fall into a coma. It's my fault that he's dead.

Kicks

I knew Curt like a brother, close and cool enough to be family. When the funeral date was announced, I helped Isabelle with work while she grieved and cried for days. I honestly felt depressed for some time until it "passed on". And so I felt even closer to Isabelle during her bad days, so close...

Olivia

It's been days after I left the dreaded hospital and was being treated like a queen at home. Although I didn't want to be. Bam immediately took me to bed and told me not to leave the bed. "Bam I'm fine," I told him. "No you're not, and until Theodore is taken care of, you're not leaving this bed." He pecked me on the head and went downstairs. I rolled my eyes as his cute little butt expanded from his tight shorts and the blue tail poked from underneath. Awwww. Anyway being in bed was alright except for the part when I asked for some "outside time" and he put me in the backyard, fences 20 feet up high. "I installed then this morning," he smugly explained. Uggggh.

O'Hare

Honestly being back at the station was somewhat memorable when I lived my old life last year. Me sitting in the blue folding chair watching the cop talk to the man shooting up my town. What the fuck was he doing shooting innocent people and homes for his own humor? Did he lose his marbles or something? Still he had a spitting image of- holy shit. Is he related to Tom Nook? The man who amputated Daisy? The man who killed tons of friends? The man who allegedly sold me some drugs? Yes I was a "druggie" and he sold me some. I swallowed them whole, those little white and blue pills with "TommyTom" inscripted onto them and passed out. I felt all kinds of pains and symptoms of death in a snap. It was hard to not scream in pain and I needed I way to stop it. I grabbed the gun off the bedside table and pushed it against my delicate head. I pulled the trigger: everything was black.

I remember Hell; its fiery temperatures, twisted landscape, and evil empress who went by "Lucifer". Lucifer was a woman, yes a woman, the daughter of Satan himself. She wore a tight fitting red rubber bodysuit and sprouted coal black horns, symmetrical on her head. She had long white hair that reached to her back and often wore it in a ponytail. Lucifer was the most frightening, spine chilling, nightmare magnet woman ever on Earth. Although she was a woman, she controlled the Afterlife, Hell, and The Underworld. Hades even looked up to her, being her henchman at her feet whenever she pleased it. Luckily Heaven was different. Thanks to Dotty and Chief, I was sent back to Earth with a second chance in life. When I woke up from my grave, it was already surrounded with flowers, bouquets, and everything memorable from my past life. I spent almost a year traveling to find Lottie, to tell her how I feel, how I wanted to propose three days before her birthday...

Margo

There's a cup in here I use to slide against the bars, creating the most annoying sound ever. My jumpsuit was itchy, ugly orange, and big. I honestly felt offended when my roommate was glaring at my ass, licking her lips as she mumbled dirty things under her breath. I was screwed for life.


	10. ROFL

Funniest Moments

Okay everyone this is vent on one of my books I wrote back in 2015. This chapter is comedy-ish to bring a bit more laughter in the drama. So the ranking of my favorites that it wrote (excluding deleted) is listed below:

1\. Like More Than Others

2\. Through The Crooked Grass

3\. Welcome to Brûlée

4\. Welcome to Brûlée Re-write

5\. Sweet and Slick

Yes Sweet and Slick is the worst story I've ever wrote. Trust me.

Here are some memorable moments from it:

 _"Until she saddened like she was crying"_

 _"Bam I knew I looked like somebody was dead"_

Caroline told everyone about her multiple serclosis and I wrote _"Why didn't Caoeline tell us about her sickness?"_

Well there's more but you gotta read it for ya self….LMAO ITS WAS THE WORST THING EVER


	11. Chapter 11-Rockabye

Chapter 11- Rockabye

NOTE: This will be the last chapter of part one of this book. The second part will be released near the summer of 2017.

 **Isabelle**

My life has been better after the hectic week of drama this town has suffered. We haven't experienced anything traumatic ever since the chaos that Tom caused in Brûleé. It's almost been two years since that night, his henchmen abducted me, and Tom had almost raped me. Thankfully Olivia had rescued me and I could never ever repay for what she did. But in the nights, the thought of it keeps circling in my head over and over until the sun rises, resulting in another night of no sleep. The only keeping me from losing my mind is Kicks. He's my light, my angel, the only person I will care about in the world. As his partner, it's my job to be loyal, but loving to him, as he was before we dated. The town is getting less worse, yet drama seems to be lurking.

 **Olivia**

After weeks of being on "house arrest", Bam decides I'm strong enough to be outside. Although it was only two months, it seemed like years since I've been outside. The trees swaying with the crisp winds, pink cherry blossoms fluttering through the blue sky. I decided it's best if I talk a walk since Bam didn't want me to even move at all. The grass scratched my ankles and the dampness gets my socks wet. Why was it now Calrope a tranquil town? I mean after all the shit I've been through these past two years, a little break is all I need, but I sometimes hope something big happens again. Not in a bad way like Tom or that pervert Moe, but like a new resident or snow although it's April. There are many things I could wish for and most likely they won't happen.

 **Cookie**

"According to your physical health Cookie," Doctor Reed said,"you should be able to get rid of that darn wheelchair." "Oh, that's great! But won't I have to get therapy?". He nodded very sympathetically, which meant yes. Therapy or not, being able to walk after my father- actually no he isn't my father anymore after what he and Mabel did to me, so after what Redd has done…

 _Two years ago…_

 _Cookie lay unconscious, not remembering what happen the hour before on a table strapped down with leather cuffs. She was frightened and cried for help as loud as she could. Then out of the dark was a man in a white lab coat pushing a trolley of tools that seemed dangerous for anyone to use. "Time for dinner," the sly fox said cunningly as he picked up a butcher knife and walked closer to Cookie. He sliced into her thigh vertically resulting in tons of blood and a helpless dog._

* * *

 **FASTFORWARD TO MAY**

 **Kicks**

I think its time.

Kicks and Isabelle were taking a stroll in the Main Square going shopping and having a bite, letting alone it being a casual day out. Kicks bought her beautiful blue carnations which Isabelle delightfully accepted and blushed. The day could never end until the night when the moon rose higher than stars and shone brighter than the sun on a clear day. Kicks had to do something important. He got on one knee. Held a box. Opened it. And inside was a beautiful white gold diamond ring with Isabelle's name carved on it. Of course, tears of joy were shed

 **Kicks**

Will you marry me Isabelle and became the wife I will cherish forever, even after death?

 **Isabelle**

I do.

They sealed with a tender but affectionate kiss and a warm hug. But there was something else

 **Isabelle**

I have something to ask you too

 **Kicks**

What is it?

 **Isabelle**

Are you ready to be a father?

* * *

OKAY GUYS THIS BOOK IS DONE. THE next one will come out in May-June, so ill keep yall updated. Okay some mistakes I made was awful plot (lol I know) and the proposal. Isabelle was not engaged yet until this chapter so please tell me where I said she was a fiancee and not a girlfriend. Um so this chapter was supposed to be like an aftermath on the previous chapters/books and if I didn't succeed, don't worry the next book would surely help out. There will be new characters and more dialogue for others like O'Hare and other town peeps. Hopefully I finish the first chapter soon. See you guys soon, bye!


End file.
